naruto el caballero oscuro de los 7 mares
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: el es un hombre que hace que sus enemigos sientan pavor al escuchar de su mencion le da problemas a la marina y con un cierto chico cabeza hueca con sombrero de paja es su nakamana saben quien es no pues el es NARUTO SPARDA EL CABALLERO OSCURO DE LOS 7 MARES
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews bueno hoy traigo una historia nueva si se que dije que no iva a crear mas pero un amigo me persuadió (soborno) para que la haga tal vez piensen que yo voy a dejar mis otras historias pues se equivocan ninguna de mis historias serán abandonadas ( nota rápida esta historia esta relacionada con el principio de new world second chance pero tendrá un desarrollo diferente a lo que me refiero el tendra su rinnegan y EMS aun conoció a las diosas no lo pongo por que ustedes ya lo saben haci que les dejo con esta loca idea)

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto se encontraba flotando en un riachuelo no sabía dónde estaba su cabello blanco ahora caia como un fregon pegándose a su rostro ya que el agua hacia que este muy húmedo su espada yamato estaba fuertemente agarrada en su mano izquierda asi como sus cosas más preciadas estaban en su sello de seguridad en un bolsillo de su gabardina algo destrozada ya después de lo que parecía algo interminable quedo a orillas del desemboque del rio donde el con dificultad se movió rumbo hacia la orilla dándose vuelta quedo observando hacia el cielo cuando ya no pudo más se fue al mundo de la inconsciencia por lo que no pudo oir los pasos de las mujeres que se acercaban a su cuerpo inconsciente ellas le miraron con curiosidad hasta que vieron que el estaba muy mal herido producto tal vez de la pelea entre el contra madara pero eso ya no importaba ya que el estaba herido – hermana mira es un hombre – dijo una de las amazonas mientras tocaba la mejilla de naruto cómicamente y su hermana le miraba con una gota en la nuca –entonces si es un hombre debemos llevarlo curarlo y retenerle como prisionero hasta que llegue hebi hime- sama para saber qué hacemos con el - dijo ella seriamente mientras lo levantaban aunque ellas eran mas altas que las mujeres promedio el aaun era mas alto pero lo levantaron con ninguna o poca dificultad y

lo llevaron hacia el hospital donde le dieron atención medica todas sus cosas quedaron en una sala en frente de la celda donde el estaba cuando se termino de dejarlo en buenas condiciones el se miro tenia varias vendas el perezosamente se levanto y las guardias quedaron asombradas que un hombre era mas alto que ellas empezó a quitarse las vendas y ellas miraron con asombro como su cuerpo se había recuperado y sin dejar alguna cicatriz el luego miro con curiosidad el lugar se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la cama mientras las mujeres tuvieron una gota en la nuca que solo creció de tamaño cuando escucharon los suaves ronquidos del ultimo shinobi

ya cerca de la isla en un barco una mujer de increíble belleza con un cuerpo superando al de tsunade por lejos iva vestida con un kimono violeta y zapatos de tacon altos con su cabello oscuro azulado su rostro en forma de corazón que tenía dos grandes mechones al costado de su rostro que le llegaba hasta su mandíbula de labios rosas con un brillo rosa natural que hacía que cualquier hombre le quiera dar un beso tenia los ojos de un azul oscuro ella era boa hancock ella miraba con un poco de felicidad su casa por fin iva a llegar ahí – onesama – escucho tras ella para ver a sus hermanas y ella dejo salir una risita – si que pasa imouto – pregunto ella con curiosidad y su hermana tuvo un poco de nerviosismo ya que no todos los días eres tu el o la que tiene que darle las malas noticias a tu hermana mayor y líder de su reino – nos han avisado que encontraron a un hombre a las orillas del rio muy mal herido lo llevaron al hospital y después a la prisión para esperar sus ordenes – termino ella mientras vio que la sonrisa de su hermana decaía un poco " un hombre en nuestro reino eso es inaceptable cuando lleguemos ahí haremos que se enfrente con mi mascota personal si sobrevive ya veremos" termino de pensar y le dirigió la mirada a su hermana menor – no te preocupes falta una media hora para llegar pronto terminaremos con esto – dijo ella segura mientras su hermana dejo salir un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que tenia en la prisión donde se retenian a los prisioneros en la isla amazon lily naruto se encontraba durmiendo ahora sabia por que shikamaru lo hacia por que era realmente relajante bueno hasta que sintió el chillido de susto de las guardias algo de hebihime-sama o algo haci el abrió un ojo y vio a boa con una sonrisa coqueta mientras las amazonas tanto deante como detrás de ella la vitoreaban y el solo miraba con cara de wtf – miren el hombre ah despertado- dijo una de las mujeres y todas incluyendo a hancock fueron a ver el solo se estiro y sintió un poco de frio y miro hacia abajo solo para ver que estaba desnudo al menos estaba de espaldas el suspiro y se mordió el pulgar – miren esta por hacer algo – dijo una de las chicas anotando en una libreta mientras naruto dejo salir un poco de chakra y en un sello el puso un poco de su sangre al terminar un puff de humo inundo la sala haciendo que las mujeres detrás del que el ignoro por estar un poco dormido tosan cuando se aclaro el humo ellas vieron que estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra sin mangas que resaltaba su musculatura tenia un pañuelo en el cuello unos pantalones negros y botas de combate hasta la rodilla ( es el traje de vergil en devil may cry 3 solo que sin su gabardina el miro hacia las mujeres hasta que vio a una que estaba sosteniendo a yamato contra el pecho el solo levanto su mano como si lo hiciera en signo de alto y dijo – banshou tennin – atrayendo su espada a su mano que el luego agarro – el tranquilamente en otra bola de humo hiso aparecer su gabardina y se la puso luego se sento al estilo indio con su espada en su regazo y hablo en tono calmado – agradezco a ustedes dos que me hallan curado margarete –san aphelandra-san – dijo naruto dirigiendo la mirada a las dos mujeres que le habían traido al hospital y posteriormente a la jaula donde le tenían y ellas solo tuvieron una línea rosada en sus mejillas y se rascaron la nuca con nerviosismo – haci que tu eres el hombre que callo aquí – dijo hancock y naruto la miro con su rostro sin emociones para no delatar su actitud – si – dijo el mientras ella sin que nadie se entere estaba tratando de hacer que se someta a ella – bueno porque ahora tu iras a la arena donde te bateras en combate haci como convertiremos en piedra a tus salvadoras dijo ella mientras las dos chicas se asustaban y pidiendo perdón que no fue escuchado por su líder y puso sus manos en forma de un corazón y dijo el nombre de su ataque – mero mero mellow – dijo ella mientras el ataque se dirigía hacia ellas mientras las dos mujeres de buen cuerpo cerraron sus ojos esperando ser convertidas en piedra solo para no sentir nada cuando abrieron los ojos vieron a naruto que estaba con yamato ahora apoyada en el suelo a modo de baston pero lo que hacia que las otras amazonas dieran un paso atrás eran los ojos rojos de naruto de apariencia extraña ah y el ser raro que le protegía hancock miro con increulidad nadie antes pudo salvarse de su técnica – ahora estamos a mano damas – dijo naruto sereno mientras las dos chicas tenían un sonrojo en su rostro y el observo a hancock con su rostro sin emociones – mujer no se que te da el derecho de tratar a tus alegadas asi pero – dijo el solo para desaparecer y aparecer frente a ella y posar sus labios cerca de su oído – si te atreves a hacerles daño de nuevo a alguien que solo cumple tus ordenes me encargare mujer o no a que sufras el mismísimo infierno – termino el solo para ser rodeado de espadas y ser apuntado con arcos y flechas – no te atrevas a tocar a hebihime-sama quien te crees que eres para poner tus sucias manos sobre las de ella – dijo una de las mas leales – je yo no soy nadie ni pretendo ser nadie pero lo hare a su manera- dijo el mientras hancock salió de su shock y le miro con un poco de miedo – que es lo que quieres hombre- dijo ella tímidamente mientras el hablo – naruto – ehhhh- dijeron todas – naruto es mi nombre para que dejen de decirme hombre todo el tiempo y a lo que iva a decir yo me expondré a tu mero mero mellow si sobrevivo tu y yo hablaremos como personas civilizadas si me conviertes en piedra eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca – dijo el mientras suavemente lanzaba a su espada a margarete – bien que esperas – dijo el mientras ella decía el nombre de su técnica y todas quedaron asombradas cuando la técnica no surtió efecto en el peliblanco – bueno al parecer tu y yo debemos de hablar hebi hime- dijo naruto mientras las amazonas dejaban caer la cabeza al ver la mirada asustada de su líder ya en su sala privada hancock se encontraba recostada en su serpiente y naruto se encontraba sentado frente a ella incluso estaba intrigada que no pudiera hacer que se sonroje o que desvie su mirada a su escote – haci de que quieres hablar naruto-kun – pregunto ella un poco mas relajada al no ver nada de segundas intensiones en los ojos del joven guerrero – primero quiero preguntarte por que les mientes a tus subordinadas pregunto el mientras ella suspiro y desvio la mirada – tu no lo entenderías – dijo ella un poco triste mientras naruto le dijo – eso crees – y le conto su historia de su infancia al final del relato naruto fue aplastado el profundo escote de la mujer delante de el que tenia lagrimas en los ojos el solo pudo acariciar su cabeza e incluso la serpiente se sonaba la rariz con un pañuelo mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos y el tuvo una gota en la nuca – además no se de que te preocupas yo puedo quitarte esa cicatriz – dijo el mientras la mujer frente a el le derribo y le abrazo con mucha fuerza y repetía la palabra muchas gracias una y otra vez el le dijo que se recostara boca abajo mientras el iva a mirar su cicatriz cuando se fue revelada el solo puso sus manos suavemente sobre la cicatriz y un brillo verde apareció dejando que una gran cantidad de chakra sane esa cicatriz sin dejar ni rastro de esa marca en la bella y tersa piel de hancock ella pronto dejo de sentir la marca y feliz se dio la vuelta para abrasar a naruto a lo cual este solo le acaricio la espalda con afecto

1 mes después

Naruto se encontraba meditando en el riachuelo donde fue encontrado le dijo a hancock que se quedaría hasta esperar a que aparesca un chico llamado luffy ya que según las diosas que le enviaron aquí era a uno de los que tenia que ayudar – haci que ya esta aquí – dijo el a la nada mientras se levanto y mas rápido de un parpadeo el desapareció en un flash amarillo con cuirosidad miraba el cuarto de baño donde sintió la energía de luffy y hancock el entro y al ver la situación solo pudo tener una gota en su nuca ahí estaba luffy con sus dos manos en sus ojos para no ver la maldición de la Gorgona el resoplo a eso que genero que las mujeres que le tenían rodeado se asusten a ver a naruto que les miro con su rostro en blanco –tranquilas no mirare – dijo el poniendo su antigua banda en sus ojos – haci que tu eres luffy – pregunto naruto mientras disimulada mente sacaba a luffy de ahí mientras las mujeres seguían con su baño ya el fuera se quito la banda y luffy se quito las manos de su rostro y vio con curiosidad a naruto el podía sentir la extraordinaria fuerza que salía de naruto – woow tienes un gran poder por favor se mi nakama – dijo luffy con una gran felicidad mientras caminaban por las calles y algunas amazonas aun le miraban con recelo – je tal vez lo sea mi amigo de goma pero por ahora que te trae aquí – dijo el mientras se detenían en un claro donde se sentaban y luffy le miro –es que necesito un poco de comida me estoy muriendo de hambre y ah una forma de encontrar mis nakamas- dijo luffy de una manera relajada mientras en el bosque algunas amazonas hancock incluida observaban como naruto suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras desenrollaba un pergamino y en un puf de humo había mucha comida donde luffy empezó a masticar ( tragar) las delicias frente al mientras todas las amazonas miraron con fasinacion – come como naruto-san sin embargo el al menos mastica antes de tragar – dijo margaret mientras una de sus amigas tomaba nota y aphelandra solo pudo ponerse un dedo en la mejilla – ano oneesama por que naruto sama no esta comiendo con ese niño- dijo ella mientras todas esperaban saber la respuesta – eso se debe a que no tengo hambre en estos momentos- dijo la voz de naruto a sus espaldas y todas se asustaron y dieron la vuelta y vieron claramente a el albo con los brazos al pecho y una sonrisa amistosa todas miraron confundidas hacia el albo fente a ellas y el que estaba con luffy – bien luffy pero dime por que quieres que te ayude bien tengo entendido que tu no me pedirías que yo te ayude solo por eso o no – dijo naruto y el pelinegro termino de comer y hablo sin dejar su voz entusiasta – es porque siento una gran energía que viene de ti como si me sintiera en una gran confianza con tigo como si pudiera darte la espalda y tu no me apuñalarías – dijo el con una sonrisa tonta y naruto pudo verse a si mismo cuando era mas joven – esta bien sere tu nakama- yatta – pero primero debo de despedirme de las amazonas después de todo ellas fueron las que cuidaron mis heridas y me permitieron habitar la isla o no hebi-hime – dijo naruto mirando hacia los arboles donde salieron las mencionadas mujeres y hancock salió con una expresión triste – haci que te iras – dijo ella mientras naruto la miro con cariño calmadamente se levanto y levantando suavemente su mentón azul hielo se reunió con azul oscuro – no te preocupes hancock – hime yo volveré con tigo eso te lo prometo o no dejo de llamarme naruto sparda- termino el mientras besaba suavemente a la mujer delante de el y ella correspondió tímidamente – yo también te amo naruto-kun – dijo ella abrazándose a su pecho ya que el era un gran metro noventa y dos y ella un metro ochenta y cinco una de las cuatro mas altas amazonas – no te preocupes estaré bien nos vemos chicas – dijo el dando un saludo a las demás mujeres que le saludaron con afecto – muy bien vamos kuchise no jutsu – dijo el invocando un halcón negro que tenia ojos amarillos – en que puedo servirle naruto sama – dijo el cuervo mientras naruto le decía que busque al norte donde el encontraría un barco al cual ellos necesitaban ir ya en el barco de los sombreros de paja sanji se encontraba cocinando robin leyendo un libro debajo de una sombrilla usopp se encontraba jugando cartas con chopper y zoro y nami estaba viendo con su caledoscopio si encontraba algo cuando vio un ave dirigiéndose hacia su barco ella estaba apunto de avisar a los demás cuando el halcón emitió su chillido alertando a todos se poso en la proa donde pudieron ver a dos personas una de ellas era su capitán luffy sin embargo el otro era un hombre joven de unos 19 o veinte años tenia el cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás con unos cuantos mechones en su frente tenia el rostro anguloso portaba una gabardina azul que se habría en tres colas junto con pantalones negros y una camiseta de aspecto fino sin mangas en sus pies llevaba botas hasta la mitad de su rodilla y una katana en su mano izquierda que llamo la atención de zoro era una katana bien hecha en su opinión la tsuba era de un color blanco con rombos negros clásica de los samuráis un listón dorado estaba atado en la tsaya – holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicos este es naruto sparda nuestro nuevo nakama – dijo luffy con su siempre humor feliz mientras naruto hacia una reverencia cortes – un gusto conocerlos a todos – dijo el calmadamente mientras todos tenían sus mandíbulas en el piso y los ojos como platos – ehhhhhhhhh- dijeron toda la tripulación del chico de goma que termino sacándole una enorme gota en su nuca a el y luffy

Y termine y que tal estuvo buena a que no se esperaban de que hancock posara sus ojos en el albo o si bien déjenme sus reviews y likes hasta la próxima conti ya sea esta o los otros fics


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews bueno hoy traigo una historia nueva si se que dije que no iva a crear mas pero un amigo me persuadió (soborno) para que la haga tal vez piensen que yo voy a dejar mis otras historias pues se equivocan ninguna de mis historias serán abandonadas ( nota rápida esta historia esta relacionada con el principio de new world second chance pero tendrá un desarrollo diferente a lo que me refiero el tendra su rinnegan y EMS aun conoció a las diosas no lo pongo por que ustedes ya lo saben haci que les dejo con este nuevo cap)

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

– en que puedo servirle naruto sama – dijo el cuervo mientras naruto le decía que busque al norte donde el encontraría un barco al cual ellos necesitaban ir ya en el barco de los sombreros de paja sanji se encontraba cocinando robin leyendo un libro debajo de una sombrilla usopp se encontraba jugando cartas con chopper y zoro y nami estaba viendo con su caledoscopio si encontraba algo cuando vio un ave dirigiéndose hacia su barco ella estaba apunto de avisar a los demás cuando el halcón emitió su chillido alertando a todos se poso en la proa donde pudieron ver a dos personas una de ellas era su capitán luffy sin embargo el otro era un hombre joven de unos 19 o veinte años tenia el cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás con unos cuantos mechones en su frente tenia el rostro anguloso portaba una gabardina azul que se habría en tres colas junto con pantalones negros y una camiseta de aspecto fino sin mangas en sus pies llevaba botas hasta la mitad de su rodilla y una katana en su mano izquierda que llamo la atención de zoro era una katana bien hecha en su opinión la saya era de un color blanco con rombos negros clásica de los samuráis un listón dorado estaba atado en la tsuba – holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicos este es naruto sparda nuestro nuevo nakama – dijo luffy con su siempre humor feliz mientras naruto hacia una reverencia cortes – un gusto conocerlos a todos – dijo el calmadamente mientras todos tenían sus mandíbulas en el piso y los ojos como platos – ehhhhhhhhh- dijeron toda la tripulación del chico de goma que termino sacándole una enorme gota en su nuca a el y luffy

-je tus nakamas son muy graciosos – dijo naruto mientras se sentaba con su espada en su regazo y zoro no pudo aguantar mas- naruto – san – dijo zoro llamando la atención de este y los demás después de todo el peliverde perezoso a estos momentos ya hubiera vuelto a su amada hamaca – que pasa zoro – pregunto luffy y zoro tuvo una pequeña sonrisa – pelea con migo – dijo zoro sacando su propia katana – ehhhhhhhhhh – dijeron todos menos naruto – je genial nunca pensé que encontraría a otro buen espadachín- " lista yama-chan" pregunto en su mente " siempre naruto –sama " dijo su amigable espada – bien zoro te mostrare por que algunos me dicen el caballero oscuro – dijo el mientras ussop hablo – oh oh yo se es por que eres alto y misterioso – dijo el generando que todos menos naruto se caigan estilo anime – no es por que yo puedo manipular las sombras – dijo el haciendo un movimiento de su mano y las sombras de todos se movieron haciendo que se asusten – bien ikuso- dijo naruto y zoro a la vez lanzándose el uno contra el otro 15 minutos después se ve a zoro tirado en el piso con hematomas y menores heridas mientras naruto no tenia ni un solo rasguño chopper asustado por el espadachín se acerco para curarlo solo para que naruto lo detenga y se arrodille poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho que tenían un brillo verde curaron en cuestión de segundos las heridas dejando imprecionado al pequeño reno que con una gran alegría estaba arriba de la cabeza de naruto pidiéndole que por favor le enseñe lo que el podía a lo que el con una sonrisa triste le explico que esa técnica solo el podía usarla ya que el es un usuario de una gran y ancestral técnica llamada chakra dijo el mientras robin con un grito de asombro busco en el libro que ella lleva siempre con ella y mostro una imagen donde rikudo rodeado de los biju aparecia relatando que hace unos 7000 años atrás el sabio se enfrento a un mal 3 siglos y medios después uno de los descendientes(naruto) se enfrento a la bestia de nuevo asi logrando derrotarle y domesticarla dentro del subconciente de naruto imari tenia una sonrisa pervertida de lleno en su rostro " oh naruto – kun no sabia que querías domarme muchachito travieso " dijo ella con una vos seductura y naruto tuvo una sonrisa nerviosa – si – dijo naruto sentándose al estilo del loto – además yo soy ese descendiente - dijo el mientras zoro ahora lo comprendía el chico delante de el de seguro que tenia mucho mas experiencia que el – pe-pero es imposible como lograstes mantenerte tan joven – dijo la hermosa pelinegra a lo que naruto con una sonrisa le respondió – las diosas me mandaron a este mundo al parecer al futuro para ayudar a cierto cabeza de alcornoque – dijo el desviando su mirada hacia luffy que todos menos el mencionado tuvieran una enorme gota en la nuca – si pero para que querria alguien como tu venir aquí sin ofender – dijo sanji después de mucho tiempo de estar en silencio – pues me dijeron que iva a ver muchas tragedias y yo me propuse venir por que ayudar a gente como luffy a lograr su sueño es lo mas posible cuando tienes grandes amigos respaldándote recuerden la unión hace la fuerza puede que uno o dos no puedan con uno de esos almirantes pero juntos y con fuertes creencias podremos lograr lo que sea

1 mes y medio después

El viaje de naruto con los sombreros de paja hiso que su status como caballero oscuro saliera a la luz además de ayudar a ellos en varias ocasiones logro por otros métodos hacer que sea un problema para la marina incluso lo tacharon de un barba blanca joven solo que muy superior al hombre viejo ya que vieron muchas personas sus nakamas incluidos que se mantuvo a flote en el aire y disperso 1000 balas de cañon solo con su mente o al menos eso fue lo que crelleron ver pero la verdad fue que gracias a una manipulación de la gravedad que supera a la del mismísimo rikudo desvio todo los cañonazos consecutivos en solo 5 segundos de intervalo por oleada de cien hasta que se arto y les undio con un suiton seushioa dejándolos fuera de combate luego encontraron una nota de ace del hermano de luffy que el tuvo unos encuentros con el antes uno de ellos fue cuando el y sanji fueron a buscar provisiones y lo vieron huyendo de unas fans que decían que querían llevar su descendencia el como lo haría un amigo que podría sufrir lo mismo dejo un kage bunshin con el rubio sin que se de cuenta y fue después de sacarlo de ahí el le reconoció como estaba al tanto de su recompensa y de su hazañas siendo muy bien criticadas por el mismísimo barba blanca – haci que tu junto con padre tienen unas de las mas grandes recompensas – pregunto ace mientras los dos estaban sentados en uno de los techos espalda con espalda el tiempo que estuvieron hablando se hicieron muy amigos – tengo algo que pedirte sempai si no fuera mucha molestia – dijo ace y naruto se quejo que no le llame sempai sin embargo el pelinegro no desistió de la idea – por favor cuida de mi hermano no quiero que le pase nada tal vez nos volvamos a reuinir en nanohana ya que pienso alojarme por unos días espero que vayas tal vez podríamos comer un banquete tu yo y luffy – dijo alegremente mientras que naruto se rio y asintió el se levanto y apunto su puño a ace que reconociendo la acción choco con lo de el – ahora nosotros nos reconocemos como hermanos tanto tu como luffy me recuerdan a mi por eso dare incluso mi vida para que ustedes cumplan su sueño es una promesa – dijo naruto con una sonrisa tonta en su cara que fue reflejada por una de las propias de ace – bien nos vemos – dijo el después de eso el y los demás ahora mismo estaban desembarcando aquí en nanohara – ahhhhhh que hambre tengo – dijo luffy mietras tenia sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras caminaba junto con naruto por las calles el albo asintió mientras su estomago le pedia algo de comer hasta que lo olieron ese olor característico – comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron los dos y como alma que lleva el diablo corrieron a una velocidad alocada dentro de un restaurante curiosamente eran donde se dirigían estos dos se ayaba sentado ace comiendo su bolsa de lona tirada a su costado –que curioso no crei encontrarme con uno de los piratas de barba blanca y mucho menos con ace el infame puño de fuego – dijo smoker mientras soplaba una nube de humo y ace le ignoraba y seguía comiendo – por fortuna para ti gaki no te estoy buscando si no que estoy buscando a otros dos piratas los infames caballero oscuro y sombrero de paja – eso tuvo una reacción en ace ya que se tenso " eso son los apodos de sempai y ototo " – que es lo que quieres con mis dos hermanos – dijo el serio mientras se daba vuelta y ponía sus codos en la mesa – nada pero primero como cumplimiento de deber debo arrestarte haci que te entregaras – dijo el mientras ace con una sonrisa burlona negó con la cabeza – lo siento orden negada- dijo el con una voz cantarina e infantil como se estuviera burlando de el mientras el hombre gruño irritado y levanto su puño derecho que se convirtió en humo – gomu gomu no – dijo luffy mientras arrastro a naruto con el que tenia un mal presentimiento de eso – rocketto – grito mientras eran lanzados a una gran velocidad golpeando a smoker por ende llevándose a ace y creando un gran agujero en la pared mientras luffy quedo parado con naruto mirando el agujero y se rio nerviosamente esperaba que nadie hubiera salido herido pero luego se olvido cuando su estomago gruño y se sento junto a luffy y empezaron a comer a una gran velocidad – ehh saben a quien acaban de lanzar por esa pared no – pregunto el cantinero nerviosamente mientras ellos negaron con la cabeza – agujero en la pared no será tu pasatiempo tuyo oji-san – dijo luffy y los hombres incluido el cantinero gritaron comicamente – fueron ustedes maldita sea – haciendo que naruto se ria ya en los escombros ace se levanto gruñendo con cara de muy pocos amigos – teme cuando agarre al responsable lo voy a incinerar – dijo el mientras movia su hombro de una forma graciosa y empezaba a caminar de una forma extraña ( similar a la escena del anime) camino por el hoyo en la pared donde estaba la familia el se les quedo viendo antes de cuadrarse y hacer una reverencia – lamento haber interrumpido su comida en familia por favor prosuigan ignoren que estoy aquí – dijo el para seguir caminando ya atrás de el a unos pocos pasos detrás de el smoker ya mas enojado y que había vuelto a prender su cigarrillos caminaba refunfuñando que hacerle eso a el ya cuando llego al hueco ace cambio su seño enojado a uno de felicidad al ver a su hermano mayor en punto de vista de el y su hermano menor – luffy sempa- no pudo terminar cuando smoker ya vio a los que estaba buscando principalmente a naruto – KUROI KISHI(si se preguntan si es caballero oscuro en japonés) – grito smoker mientras se acercaba después de hacer que ace muerda el polvo literalmente – por fin los encuentro a ti también sombrero de paja ahora te cobrare no solo llevándote a la justicia sparda naruto si no por la cicatriz que me dejastes!- si al parecer cuando smoker tenia acorralado a luffy antes de que dragón salte a ayudar a su hijo naruto en un arranque de velocidad con yamato hiso un corte limpio desde la ceja izquerda al mentón derecho de smoker pasando verticalmente sin que toque los ojos - uh pero si eres tu ese fumador que decía que nada podía herirlo en que podemos ayudarte dijo naruto sin prestarle atención mientras seguía comiendo junto a luffy mientras el peligris mayor tenia una vena pulsante en la cien estos dos si que sabían como sacar de quicio a cualquiera

Y termino y que tal estuvo bueno horrible díganme sus pensamientos si tienen alguna idea para agregar o algo háganmelo saber que mas ah si como siempre déjen sus reviews y likes hasta la próxima conti ya sea esta o los otros fics


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews bueno hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo de caballero oscuro de los 7 mares espero que sea de su agrado ahora por los reviews que me an dejado algunos les parece un poco incomoda mi forma de escribir sinceramente no se lo que paso cuando yo las escribi se veian bien separadas en fin prosuigamos

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Smoker se encontraba frente a los dos jóvenes con cara de pocos amigos signo de demostración era como partió en dos sus amados cigarros que estaban en su boca

-mocoso te atreves a escupirme en la cara – si al parecer se asusto recordando al tipo que intento llevarlo a la "justicia" – mientras naruto tenia una gota en su nuca al parecer dondequiera que valla con luffy estos problemas siempre resultaban ser catrastroficos aunque

eran muy divertidos – chotto mate – dijo luffy estirando su boca y tragándose todo el resto de su comida cuando naruto ya había terminado – narutoooooo correeeeeeeeeee- grito comicamente mientras como alma que llevaba el diablo luffy desapareció de la cantina – je no debes de decírmelo dos veces- dijo naruto mientras smoker hiso ademan de agarrarle solo para sustituirse por un anciana que golpeo a smoker con su cartera diciéndole que en sus tiempos los jóvenes eran mas respetuosos luego de eso ace se levanto y vio como ellos

estaban escapando – oi mate luffy ,sempai soy yo no me dejen con el drogadicto – dijo ace también empezando a correr mientras smoker con una nueva furia y sus ojos tenían llamas como lee – USTEDES MOCOSOS CUANDO LOS AGARRE LES VOY A DESTROZAR - rugio smoker pisándole a sus talones ya corriendo los tres que se reunieron en una esquina estaban teniendo un pequeño respiro después de perder de vista a los hombres de smoker

– ahí están kuroi kishin sombrero de paja puño de fuego deténganse en el nombre de la marina – dijo uno de los hombres al mando de smoker solo para que naruto les conteste – no gracias suiton seushioa – dijo el creando desde las partículas una gran ola que tanto ace como luffy miraron con los ojos bien abiertos uno con asombro y el otro con incruelidad – jajajajjaja eso fue una derrota aplastante – dijo ace mirando que los hombres de la marina terminaron esparcidos por todo el lugar ya corriendo vieron por la costa el barco construido por franky y un buen amigo de este el thousand sunny – vallan yo les entretengo – dijo naruto mientras luffy iva a contradecir y que debían luchar juntos

ace suspiro y agarrando a luffy por el cuello de su chaleco le arrastro hasta que saltaron y por poco y caen al mar si no fuera porque brook les agarro y les subió y robin un poco preocupada por el albo pregunto – donde esta naruto-kun- pregunto un poco preocupada con todos los demás asintiendo y ace que había sido precentado por luffy minutos antes señalo hacia donde estaba naruto con una sonrisa del gato del gato de Cheshire – haci que te quedas tu para salvar a los demás piratas de pacotilla – dijo uno de los mas bajo rango detrás de smoker mientras este le miro seriamente ya que naruto tenia sus ojos ensombrecidos – nunca insultes a mis nakamas otra vez – dijo el detrás de ellos con yamato en su mano derecha desenfundada y en un giro empezó a fundarla de nuevo lentamente cuando se oyó el clic todos menos smoker que callo en una rodilla terminaron con cortes pocos profundos - que clase de fruta del diablo te dio ese poder – dijo smoker respirando pesadamente y naruto sonrio con una sonrisa despreocupada y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza – eso es un se-cre-to – dijo el perezosamente sacándole una sonrisa de aprobación de zoro una risa de luffy y ace que junto a brook y usoop se reian de las desgracias que sufrían los marines mientras nami suspiro frotándose las sienes algunas veces podía ser muy inteligente pero otras veces el podía ser tan perezoso como soro y actuar tonta y despreocupadamente como luffy – ahora smoker que haras lucharas contra mi con esas heridas en tu contra o te iras descuida no estare por ahí alegando como te patee el trasero – dijo naruto mientras smoker tuvo un tic en la ceja

-JAMAS YO SOY UN OFICIAL DE LA MARINA NO VOY A RENDIRME Y MENOS CONTRA UN IDIOTA COMO TU - dijo smoker apenas sosteniéndose en pie y haciendo su mano derecha en un puño y su brazo se convirtió en humo al igual que su brazo izquierdo - smoker!- grito una mujer que venia con su propio equipo y cuando vieron a naruto sonriendo mirando a smoker incluso se le veía un poco emocionado – agh hina-sempai- dijo smoker con un poco de sorpresa – mientras la voluptuosa pelirrosada observaba a naruto – quien es el lindo peliblanco pregunto con un poco de curiosidad

y todos menos los sombreros de paja y smoker con naruto por que se encontraban mirándose calleron de espaldas comicamente – concetrate! – rugio enojado smoker con los ojos en blanco y sus dientes se volvieron puntiagudos ( cuando hacen una cara graciosa) – hai hai – dijo ella rascándose la nuca con vergüenza – no puede ser smoker tiene gran poder pero contra hina-san naruto –san tendrá algunos problemas – dijo el pequeño reno asustado zoro estaba apunto de salir con sanji para ayudarle hasta que luffy puso un brazo en frente de ellos – odio admitirlo pero naruto me dijo que lo haría por si solo y – dijo el dejando todo en slinecio dramatizante - yo creo que el tiene lo necesario para enfrentarles – dijo luffy con una gran sonrisa y cruzado de brazos – bien hina-san permítame presentarme – dijo naruto haciendo una pose de caballero – se me conoce por algunas asañas soy sparda naruto también conocido como kuroi kishin – dijo el mientras la pelirrosada jadeo en shock y todos sus allegados tenían los ojos como platos

– el infame kuroi kishin yo oi que puede manipular la gravedad tal demostración fue cuando detuvo a mil balazos de caños en un intervalo de 5 segundos – dijo uno de los allegados de hina – yo oi que el era capaz de controlar el agua a voluntad – dijo otro en el temor – pfttt si como no ese tipo no puede controlar el agua ya que nunca a sido demostrado que una fruta del diablo pueda hacer eso – dijo otro con burla solo para asustarse cuando naruto apareció en el medio de todos los marines sin se hina – haci que soy un debilucho contra ustedes eh – dijo naruto con una sonrisa misteriosa y su cabello sombreándole los ojos – pues déjenme demostrarles cuanto se equivocan –dijo el mientras levanto la cabeza mostrando el rinnegan asustando todos – ahhhhh que paso con sus ojos – dijo uno de los marines otros no respondieron solo apuntaron sus rifles a el y el solo sonrio –fuego!- dijo el mientras smoker grito – idiotas solo les esta haciendo caer en su trampa – dijo el enojado por que no podría detener a naruto de que mate a los pobres soldados si como no – shinra tensei – dijo naruto con su voz fría enviando solo el 1% de su chakra mandando a volar a toda la armada que tenia en frente pero smoker y hina tuvieron la mala suerte de caer al agua – maldición an caído al agua debemos ayudar a smoker-taicho y hina-taicho – dijo uno de los marines pero vieron que no podían moverse naruto observo que ellos no podían nadar haci que suspiro y se lanzo al agua en pocos segundos salió el flotando hacia la superficie con una hina desmayada en el brazo y smoker en el hombro – por que nos ayudas – tosio un poco smoker ya que había ingerido altas capacidades de agua en los pulmones impidiéndole respirar – por que no habría de hacerlo tu eres mi enemigo o mas bien yo te considero mi rival si no fuera por las leyes tal vez tu y yo podríamos haber compartido un vaso de sake – termino de decir naruto mientras saco el agua de los pulmones de hina obvio que tuvo que ser respiración boca a boca mientras ella habría los ojos vio a naruto mirándole con su cara seria y su cabello ya no estaba peinado hacia atrás ahora estaba enmarcando su cara igual que el hermano de misara

– bien ya termine ahora me ire con mis nakamas nos vemos – dijo naruto empezando a desaparecer en un torbellino similar a óbito al final apareció detrás de los ocupantes del barco echo por franky y todos los tripulantes miraban hacia cualquier dirección buscando con la mirada a naruto – se les perdió algo – dijo naruto detrás de ellos haciendo que se den vuelta de un susto enfrente de ellos se encontraba naruto sonriendo serenamente de brazos cruzados robin fue hacia el y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

mientras todos tenían una gota en su nuca – nunca nos preocupes haci otra vez baka – dijo ella apretándose a el mientras los demás vieron esto con un poco de felicidad de que su nakama estuviera bien – haci que naruto –san iso todo esto solo para ver las bragas de robin san – dijo brook en un tono plano mientras en un trascurso de un segundo ahora estaba en el piso sobándose un chichon echo por un naruto que tenia una vena pulsante en su frente y todos tenían una gran gota en la nuca excepto luffy que se estaba riendo de lo lindo mientras robin estaba muy sonrojada – pues si naruto-san hiciera eso sería mi ídolo – urusei

Cocinero pervertido- grito naruto con la cabeza gigante no jutsu usada por su antiguo maestro y figura de hermano iruka y sanji se escondi detrás de nami que con una sonrisa nerviosa –maa maa naruto-san no es para tanto – decía ella de una forma re confortable pero naruto hiso oídos sordos y se fue a sentar en la esquina del barco y se sento a meditar curiosamente estaba alado de zoro que este ya estaba acostado en su amada hamaca

10 minutos después ace dijo que se tenia que ir porque su superior el infame barba blanca deseguro estaría preocupado – esta bien yo te llevare hasta el – dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos mientras ace y luffy tenían una sonrisa – momento naruto sabes quie es el capitán de ace-san es barbablanca el rey de los piratas! Estas seguro de querer acompañar a ace tal vez piensen de que tu lo tienes como moneda de pago o eres un prisionero –

dijo usoop pero vio que naruto no estaba escuchando en cambio seguía meditando con los ojos cerrados – me estas escuchando tu maldito perezoso – grito de una manera comica usoop y naruto solo abrió los ojos se paro y se estiro – ese apodo solo lo puede tener nuestro amigo peliverde ya que yo no estoy para estar mucho tiempo durmiendo – dijo naruto en voz igual a la de kakashi – además no te preocupes si quieren atacarme todo lo que tengo que hacer es salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo fácil no – y todos menos ace luffy y zoro gritaron – no no lo es ! – y el solo se rasco la nuca – si como sea – hablo arrastrando un poco las palabras y salto al mar iso los sellos indicados y – kuchise no jutsu – dijo el y en una nube de humo mas un chapoteo apareció una tortuga marina que curiosamente tenia un sombrero de paja ah y también media minimo casi 20 metros de largo – hola a que debo su llamado naruto-sama –

pregunto cortésmente la tortuga y naruto que estaba sentado en la caparazón sonrio –y miro en dirección de ace que estaba viendo todo con estrellitas en los ojos igual que luffy y chopper – pues necesito que me lleves a mi y a un amigo a un lugar podre contar con tus servicios kame-

dijo naruto serenamente y la tortuga se rio – jajajajaja siempre puedes contar con migo naruto –sama – dijo la colosal invocación marina y naruto se rio – oi ace vamos salta que tenemos un largo viaje por lo que dijistes barba blanca debe de tener su flota a una seis horas de aquí o no – dijo el mientras el pelinegro asintió

Bien eh terminado con el capitulo de hoy veamos si esta vez quedo mejor para leer espero que comenten y le den like también espero que disfruten de mis otras historias


	4. Chapter 4

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*tendo aparece con un saludo energico mientras lee icha icha* espero no haberme tardado

*tendo esquiva los ataques de los leectores* vale vale se que no e publicado pero comprendan mis queridos nakamas ustedes y yo sufirmos algunas cosas que se les llaman inners los cuales me tienen de los cojones pq yo no tengo uno si no 2 si 2 asi que tengo que aguantármelos todo el santo dia asi que espero que me puedan comprender y la razón de pq no eh publicado pues eso fue pq a alguien se le ocurrió que seria gracioso si me borraba mas del 75% POR CIENTO DEL CAP asi que eso me dejo muy deprimido y casi actue como cierto emo con cabello de culo de pato pero me mejore pq mis mejores amigos me dieron de ostias hasta que reaccione asi que gracias a ellos ustedes podrán presenciar un nuevo cap de este cross que veo que les a gustado amuchas personas de nuevo asi que espero que no me masacren si como no me van a esperar fuera d ela puerta d emi casa cuando la encontréis y me darán tantas ostias que me van a dejar echo polvo XDDDDDDD naa encerio no me golpeeen que no quiero terminar en el hospital por un mes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer bueno ahora que eh terminado de trolear ejenme decirles que hoy habrá doble actualización asi es será este fic y guerrero demoniaco asi que para los fanáticos de estas historias están de suerte hoy es su dia

Bien lamentablemente por lo que paso este cap será de unas 2000-2500 palabras pero habran muchas cosas buenas las cuales no dire pq soy muy malo y prefiero que leean a decirles en fin esperemos que sea de su agrado empezemos con esto

-hablar-  
"pensar"

(nota de autor interrupción de inners)

El albo y el pelinegro ivan conversando arriba de la tortuga la cual los llevaba a su destino la flota de barba blanca al estar a una hora de llegar ace le dijo que no se asombrara si su padre sonaba un poco excéntrico a lo que le valio una gota en la nuca al peliblanco recordando a sus dos senseis y sus padres los cuales no eran para nada normales digo que tu madre te diga la primera vez que te ve que quiere que le des muchos nietos y que se consiga una chica dulce pero que le de de ostias cuando el haga algo tonto lo asustaba

Y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su padre cuando este le dijo que su madre era muy dulce pero cuando se enojaba lo hacia papilla y otra cosa que tenia que saber de las uzumaki

Minato miro a ambos lados como esperando que algo lo ataque y vio que no había nada " ellas son unas nifomanas asi que ya sabes hijo si llegas a tener que restablecer el clan y te encuentras con mas de una uzumaki pues entrena mucho porque si no moriras de una forma placentera pero igual moriras " dijo minato serio mientras el albo asentía

Ahora en el presente solo el podía tener una gota en la nuca no sabia que su clan tenia miembros femeninos que eran todas nifomanas el solo pudo preguntarse como le hacían para vivir los hombres uzumakis el se encogió de hombros pronto el y ace vieron la flota de barba blanca el luego se paro cuando ya casi estaban cerca de la nave principal el albo agarro a ace y salto mientras se despedían de kame que asintió con la cabeza y despareció en una cortina de humo que eso alerto a los tripulantes de la nave barba blanca que estaba hablando con el pelirrojo shanks el hombre que se le notaba que solo tenia un brazo tenia el cabello rojo unas cicatrices como arañazo en su ojo izquierdo usaba una gabardina roja algo destrozada en la parte baja una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros junto a unas botas de combate oscuras

Portaba una espada en su cadera izquierda barba blanca era un hombre ya viejo sin embargo era muy fornido y se mantenía en forma pero algunas enfermedades solo le retenian que luchase a su máximo poder asi como que tomando alchol solo hacia que su cuerpo le pase factura sin embargo el solo quería disfrutar su vida tenia un gran bigote de color blanco ojos de color dorado y un pañuelo en su cabeza tenia una gabardina de almirante en su espalda a modo de capa

-oh mira pero si no es portgace d. ace y jojojo sparda naruto el infame kuroi kishin- dijo shanks de una forma jovial mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes y barab blanca solo miro para ver que ace le había ido bien en la reunión con su hermano pequeño pero al parecer el usuario de la fruta de diablo que le permitia usar el fuego a su disposición había estado con el joven de cabellera blanca al cual después de reunirse con el lo considero un hermano mayor

-que es lo que deseas aquí koso( es como gaki pero bueno ni idea nunca supe el pq le dicen asi) – dijo barba blanca refiriéndose al albo el cual le miro con sus ojos azules de hielo – asi que tu eres el infame barba blanca que le pateo el trasero en un principio a ace – dijo el albo mientras ace grito un enojado 'eiiiiii' algunos tripulantes se rieron otros tuvieron sonrisas en sus rostros o simplemente algunos bufaron divertidos – gwararararararara eres un chico alegre me recuerdas mucho a alguien – dijo barba blanca mientras el albo solo parpadeo confundido y shanks se dio cuenta cuando vio a un joven gold roger sonriente sonriendo con una sonrisa tonta y un signo de la paz tras el rubio este solo miro confundido a shanks cuando vio que una sensación de nostalgia atravesó el rostro del pelirrojo pero lo dejo pasar tan pronto como llego y sonrio ahora había tres jóvenes que seguirían las enseñanzas de su viejo capitán

(Time skip)

2 meses pasaron desde la reunión varias cosas pasaron como momentos graciosos hasta momentos de peleas titánicas las cuales fueron con otros piratas el albo ahora escucho de algunos mrines mientras esperaba a los demás apollado en una pared que porgace fue atrapado y iva a ser ejecutado lo que no sabían quien fue el que lo entrego siendo barba negra el albo apretó sus puños contra sus brazos ya que los tenia cruzados " no será ejecutado mientras pueda evitarlo además shiohige-jisan se pondrá triste y furisos yo ire a rescatarlo aunque se que luffy también lo ara" pensó el albo mientras esperaba a los demás

Luego de que le conto a los demás lo que estaba pasando luffy decidió ir

Junto a el ,el problema es que deberían pasar inadvertidos lo cual el albo encontró una forma usaría su manipulación de la gravedad y irían volando y luego entrarían por uno de los pasadizos secretos ambos asintieron y partieron con luffy al lado del albo que uso lo mismo que hacia el sandaime tsuchikage pasando su chakra alrededor de luffy lo llevo a el también por los cielos ya cuando ivan a medio camino luffy pregunto – ne naruto estas seguro que podremos rescatar a ace – pregunto de pronto el pelinegro mientras el albo quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de sonreir – sin duda que lo rescataremos doy fe de ello – dijo el albo mientras asintieron para ellos mismos y partieron hacia la fortaleza cuando llegaron a una cueva ambos bajaron en silencio y el albo se arrodillo y puso su dedo en la tierra y utilizo sus sentidos para buscar a ace estaba a unos pocos km adelante y luego serian unos metros hacia arriba logro sentir la energía de barba blanca que se notaba que estallaba eso significaba que estaba cerca y furioso deberían saltar hacia fuera y detener que maten a su hermano el albo asintió para si mismo cuando sintió a hancock en la celda de ace y le dijo que venían por el el sonrio – LUFFY- dijo el albo de pronto llamando la atención de este cuando miro a el albo ahora estaba rodeado de un aura dorada y su cabello tenia dos cuernos en forma de mechones y exstraños tatuajes en su cuerpo – sube a mi espalda tenemos que subir rápido si no no llegaremos- dijo el mientras el chico de goma acintio y se subió el albo ahora rubio por el aura entro en modo sennin y dio un potente salto que los introdujo hasta arriba unos cuantos metros hasta salir a la superficie

Ahora mirando al frente vieron la batalla que se origino el rubio logro ver a ace que tenia a dos soldados que ivan a ser su verdugo algunos almirantes estaban sentados mirando pero se notaba que garp y sengoku estaban tensos y querían detener eso pero no podían el rubio a toda velocidad avanzo corriendo y saltando hasta que entro al campo de batalla

Todo paso en cámara lenta hasta que en una ventolera que no se creo naturalmente el ahora de nuevo albo y luffy llegaron algunos tenían los ojos abiertos por que el kuroi kishin ayuda pero el albo grito – YA TE LO DIJE ACE TU NO VAS A MORIR ERES MI NAKAMA Y HERMANO MENOR QUE TE QUEDE CLARO!- grito el mientras en un desenfunde saco a yamato y elimino a treinta soldados de la marina sin tocar a los hombres de barba blanca y puso su espalda de apollo para que luffy lo use de trampolín –ACEEEEEEE!- grito el pelinegro mientras iva por su hermano mayor pero fue interceptado por uno de los almirantes uno que tenia lentes naranjas y un feo traje a rayas y la capa de los almirantes – lo siento pero no puedo dejarte pasar – dijo el mientras el albo apretó los dientes y le evadió " es rápido " pensaron los mas experimentados garp salto y estaba por chocar puños con el albo pero recordó como disfrutaron el mes el el albo y los dos pelinegros como pasaron risas juntos bromas y escapes de los "puños de amor" – ahhhhh – grito el albo mientras le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo mando a volar y callo al suelo pero si se podía ver el rostro del hombre se podría presenciar una sonrisa

Luego de que el albo llego agarro a uno de los verdugos y lo arrojo hacia al otromientras ace estaba arrodillado el albo le levanto y le sermoneo – en que estabas pensando en enfrentar a barba negra sabes que el tiene la fruta del diablo de poder oscuro no podrías haber echo mucho pero no importa te mantuviste firme y eso me enorgullece ototo- dijo el albo mientras vieron que el almirante akainu estaba avanzando hacia luffy el pelinegro mayor salto y se puso a defender a luffy akainu sonrio pensando que mataria dos pajaros de un tiro y su puño se volvió de magma salto hacia ellos todos los que estaban para salvarlos miraron en shock garp también cuando en el ultimo segundo un cuerpo se interpuso la mayor sorpresa fue de los dos pelinegros que vieron el rostro sonriente del albo ahora con un gran agujero en el pecho el cual salía mucha sangre – cughh coff coff coff- tosio el albo mientras mucha sangre salió de su boca y pecho mientras caia en una rodilla su gabardina quedo tirada en el suelo mientras su espada estaba aun atada a su cinturón – sempai!/aniki!- gritaron los dos pelinegros mientras aikanu solo tenia un rostro sin emociones garp vio esto con los ojos abiertos y el rencor y enojo empezó a abordarle mientras el colgante del albo empezó a emitir un pequeño brillo que paso desapercibido por los dos pelinegros mientras sus inquilinas lloraban " naruto kun/sama ! por favor no te mueras quedate con nosotros " gritaron ellas de dolor mientras el albo con una sonrisa serena la sangre goteaba de la comisura de sus labios – je agh coff ya.. lo dije… ahh ustedes serian protegidos por mi ultimo aliento coff coff – tosio el mas sangre mientras sonreía y ambos pelinegros tenían los ojos abiertos en shock mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos

-n..o.. aghhhh- dijo el albo para caer al suelo mientras ambos quedaron en shock hasta que empezaron a gritar de dolor y impotencia por haber perdido a alguien importante

Bueno aquí termina y antes de que saquen las antorchas y los tridentes naruto no murió ténganlo por seguro ya lo verán y el pq el adelanto pq prefiero que ya empezemos con la segunda temporada sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el cap ahora a trabajar en el cross con RE charito


End file.
